There are two principal aims to this study: a) to determine whether the addition of adriamycin to cyclophosphamide, vincristine and prednisone will improve remission induction rates in patients with disseminated non-Hodgkin's lymphomas and b) to evaluate the efficacy of maintenance chemotherapy in prolonging both remission duration and survival in those patients who achieve complete remission following reduction. Sixteen patients have been entered into this study to date. Nine received therapy wth CAVP and 7 received CVP. Three of the patients receiving CAVP are too early for evaluation and among the remaining 6 patients, 5 complete remissions have been achieved while 1 failed induction. Of the 7 patients receiving CVP therapy, 5 are evaluable and 4 complete remissions and 1 partial remission were achieved. It is too early to assess the results of remission duration in this group of patients.